CPR
by Blasen
Summary: Maybe it really was true that no one is absolutely perfect until you fell in love with them. Takaomi would be sure to remember that one. Mafuyu/Saeki-fluff


**Reading the manga again, woop woop! Another idea that popped into my head. I really gotta listen to my teachers rather then think up fanfictions in class. -face palm, face palm, face palm- Stupid, stupid, stupid! Well. Tell me how you like it. Expect several more fanfictions this weekend. :D**

Saeki Takaomi never considered himself a simple man. That's how he liked it. How he chose to live. Every person was a small trinket that could be manipulated and toyed with until it met his own needs or wants. It's human nature, to look out for yourself. And that how he loved to live, but, Saeki never expected on falling in love. The signs were all there, even if no one but himself could notice them. See? Complex. He was too sadistic to have anyone believe that Saeki could fall in love. Impossible, right? The thought vexed himself. How could he fall in love with such a clumsy, dense, thick-headed, cross-dressing, over bearing, short, hyper active, and not to mention, such a total push over of a girl!

He was confusing himself right? No girl could catch his interest, at least, not in the ways of love. On Valentines Day, he was more likely to give a completely amazing woman a: Im in like with you card. So how in the world was it possible? Mafuyu was definitely not high class. She was ridiculously dense. Probably not a speck of book smart in her mind. Then again, Mafuyu had proven her worth. An excellent fighter. Her stance perfect, the way she moved like it was as natural as walking. The way she faced down her opponent like it was a match set in destiny, and they were both fighting for respect and protection. As expected from his apprentice. He had taught her well, but had also learned much on her own when he left.

The thought still made all mirth and joy flash from his expression and eyes. Only leaving burning confusion and rage. How was it possible? Sure, she was an amazing fighter. So what? Hayasaka wasn't so bad either, and not mention practically everyone else on the Disciplinary Club. They were all amazing fighters, and needed to be.

Mafuyu wasn't so different, was she? He had to admit, she was a cute little thing. Her hair was short just like when she was a child. He imagined that she would be not just cute- but gorgeous with it grown out. Maybe all the way to her middle back- hell- even further would be great. Although she was all those negative things, he couldn't help but think about positive ways her personality was.

She was kind- amazingly so. How could she remain so sweet when there was so much futility and bad around this neighborhood? He would never understand. Mafuyu was passionate. Oh, he could imagine, the day she found the man of her dreams and gave him the most desirable and hot- _whoa wait!_ Why did his thoughts suddenly stray there? His increased hormones only added to the anger he already had piled up. He needed to blow off steam and quickly if anyone valued their health.

Which brought him to where he was now. She worried too much. After all, Saeki was the experienced swimmer. He could hold his breath for at least a minute. Maybe more if he really put his mind too it. She acted too rashly, and even with poor talent it water, dove in after him. He caught her just in time. His eyes stung from opening them underwater. And there was an uncomfortable sloshing in his ears. Not that he really cared.

He was on top of her in the sand. He really could pick them, eh? The bathing suit matched her. A perfect fit really. And surprisingly, actually looked like a woman in his mind rather then a girl. Her eyes were closed and he desperately wanted them to flutter open and show him that she was fine. Something in his chest ached rather painfully, but his mind fought against it. She was dappled in water droplets. All over her perfectly white skin, little imperfections every now and then, but that was normal, even too him she was still adorable with them.

Her brown hair was soaked- only adding to his worries. It was warm, yes, but she could steel freeze in any condition. Or was that just his mind playing tricks on him? He didn't care. His hands worked quick, checking for a pulse, which was still there thank god. His dark hair was also matted but it didn't matter. He didn't matter. The only thing that ever mattered was her eyes opening. He could see that water drip onto her face as he stared over on her. She needed to wake up! How was he ever going to get to ki- _oh would you shut up already!_

Why do your perverted thoughts always go back to_ that!_ He realized he was wasting time and talking to himself. Not good combinations. A devilish thought crossed his mind and despite himself, smiled at her. His hands reached away from her side and positioned her face so that it was like she was staring back at him. He gently opened her mouth and one hand slipped to the back of her head. She was going to wake up alright. And this was just one more thing he could toy with her about.

Taking in one last glance at her pale skin, he breathed in a deep breath of air, and plunged his lips onto hers. He wasn't there to kiss- but he imagined it as one. At least a one sided one. He didn't care, this was the first time his heart actually skipped a beat. He was a actually doing this, how he could manage after, how could he tell? He pushed his own air down, although he had little experience in CPR, he hoped it was working. His mind started to go astray as he tried to get those dark eyes to open. She had this certain scent, even after all this salt water. No other girl smelt like this. No other woman smelt like this. It was intoxicating. When did his little Mafuyu start to become so seductive? Or was it just him again? The aroma was something he couldn't describe, he just couldn't find the words. Flowers? That was wrong. Exotic fruit? No, that was wrong too.

Her lips as well were incredibly smooth. Usually, only people who kiss on a daily basis had this kind of smoothes texture. That only brought some jealously along with the thought. He couldn't imagine_ his_ Mafuyu kissing someone._ Oh hell-_ he just said his again, didn't he? He was thinking too much. Stop thinking for once and work! Reluctantly, he pulled away from her and did six pumps. He was going to do thirty and try again, but it wasn't necessary, her breathing became stable, and her heart beat became normal. Proud of his work, Saeki shifted away from Mafuyu, wanting to give her some space. He wanted those deep eyes to open. He waited, maybe mere seconds, but it felt like an eternity. A millennia. Four freaking millennials must have passed before he saw her eye lashes do the faintest twitch. Then her hand shook some. He immediately scooted to her side, and was unsurprisingly happy to see that she was still dappled with water and that pale white skin was till there.

Her deep brown eyes fluttered open, and Saeki quickly composed his regular expression. That cocky, dark, radiating attitude that annoyed his little Mafuyu over the breaking point. Shit! He did it again! Oh who cares anymore, he thought, she's mine and that's all there is too it! Repeating his thought, his hands clenched in the sand, slashing open his flesh with a hidden shell. In that moment, Saeki Takaomi, the world's most manipulative man, fell in love with Mafuyu. The girl that contradicted herself in every way. Being agile, observant, confident, lovely, passionate, perfectly heightened, athletic, and not to mention, such a considerate woman. To him, she was perfect. Maybe it really was true that no one is absolutely perfect until you fell in love with them. Saeki would be sure to remember that one.


End file.
